Dark World Isn't Finished Yet
by digidestined13
Summary: It's been 4 years after the MaloMyotismon, and everybody is happy. The DigiDestined live normal lives, well, not really. As normal as a DigiDestined's life can be. But the Dark World that wants Kari, isn't finished with her yet. -NOTICE: I am losing internet for a bit soon, so the next chapter will be postponed-
1. Sleepover Part 1

A/N: This is my 2nd fan fic. I really liked the Dark World stuff, but I didn't like how little of it they put in there. So this is if the Dark World wasn't done with Kari. It takes place 3 years after MaloMyotismon. As well as a few new things. I'll try to update daily, if not, then every day.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted stuff I mention.

**Sleepover Part 1**

**(Deep Ones POV)**

"Have you been able to contact her?" a man said. He had short, curly brown hair, was tall and thin, and had a deep voice.

"No master." A black, humanoid-frog, shadow said.

"Keep trying. We must get her, and make her my Queen." The man said.

"But, what if she refuses to come?" another fog-like humanoid said.

"Force her." The man said, getting annoyed.

"Yes master." They all said. They all ran off to go summon her.

"It's only a matter of time until we get you again, girl. And this time, you won't be able to escape." The man said, "Mwahahahaha."

**(Kari POV)**

Kari was hanging out with her best friend, Yolei. Yolei and Kari were in Kari's room. They were having a slumber party with the other DigiDestined girls, and were awaiting their arrival. Yolei was curling Kari's beautiful brown hair, which was now down to her mid-back.

"You know, I'm not really into this kind of thing, Yolei." Kari said.

"But your hair is so pretty. It might look good curled." Yolei replied.

"But, what if it doesn't."

"Then just straighten it again. Don't worry Kari." Yolei assured her.

"Fine, but I get to do your hair next." Kari said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't. You don't use curlers or anything like that, so you might end up hurting yourself…or me."

"Oh come on Yolei, what could go wrong?" Kari asked. She couldn't help but laugh. _Oh, how our roles have switched._

"What is it Kari? What's so funny?" Yolei asked.

"It's just how ironic this whole thing is. Usually, I'm the one being hesitant, and you're the one pestering me to do something. Now it's the other way around." Kari explained.

"Yah, you're right. It is ironic." Yolei giggled. "When are the others getting here?"

"Anytime Yolei."

"What are we going to do about your brother?"

"He's going to Matt's house." Kari replied. "Since Matt is his best friend and all."

"Yah. That makes sense." Then there was a knock on the door. "That must be them. Just one, last, curl, and…finished!" Yolei said. "Have a look in the mirror while I get the door." Yolei walked out of Kari's room. Kari picked up the mirror that Yolei left on the desk. When she looked into, she let out a slight gasp. She looked beautiful. Her long, chocolate brown hair, which was usually straight, had been put into amazing curls. Each curl was perfect. They framed her face so well. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow Kari, nice look!" said a bubbly voice. Kari turned around, to see that it was none other than Mimi. She had finally convinced her parents to move back to America 2 months after they defeated MaloMyotismon.

"Thanks Mimi." Kari said. "But, it wasn't me who did it. Yolei did it. Even though I didn't want her to."

"That sounds like Yolei." Sora said.

"But it turned out great!" Yolei said.

"Thanks guys. Now it's my turn to do Yolei's hair." Kari said. "And I won't do it badly. You did mine good."

"Fine. But do be careful. We don't want you to hurt yourself or anybody else." Yolei said. They sat down on the floor.

"Hmmm…what should I do?" Kari said. Yolei was right about one thing. She had never used these tools before. She worked with Yolei's hair for a while, getting the occasional tips from Mimi. They didn't help very much.

"Okay, done!" Kari said. She wasn't smiling. _Oops. That didn't turn out as planned. _Kari thought.

"Let me see!" Yolei said. Kari was hesitant, but gave her the mirror.

"What happened to my hair?" Yolei said. But, oddly, she wasn't screaming. Yolei always screamed. Even at the tiniest things. And since Yolei's hair was big and frizzy, she should be yelling.

"You okay Yolei?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Yah," Yolei said through gritted teeth, "I'll be just fine-" she got interrupted.

"Good! We thought that you would get mad about your frizzy ball of hair!" Mimi said in her usual bubbly tone.

"-just as soon as I do Mimi's hair!" Yolei finished. She turned to look at Mimi with an evil smirk.

"Yolei…don't do anything you'll regret…" Mimi said.

"Hold her down girls!" Yolei said. Laughing, Sora and Kari grabbed Mimi's arms. They held her still while Yolei did her hair. They were laughing the whole time. _The look on Mimi's face is going to be great!_ Kari thought. "Almost done Mimi." Yolei said. The girls started laughing again.

"Let me do something!" Sora asked. "Please!"

"Okay!" Yolei said. She got out the hair dye.

"Which color would you like Sora?" Kari asked.

"Color? What do you mean…color?" Mimi asked, sounding terrified.

"Oh nothing." Sora said giggling. She grabbed the green dye. "Perfect!" After dying Mimi's hair, they were finally done.

"Okay, done!" Kari said, except this time she was barely suppressing a laugh.

"Do I want to look?" Mimi asked.

"Don't know. You're going to though!" Yolei said. Sora put the mirror in front of Mimi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mimi shouted. Her hair was a bright, neon green. They had cut her hair so that it's spiked.

"Oh, just a little makeover!" Kari said. Then they all laughed.

"Don't worry Mimi, the dye isn't permanent, and your hair will grow back." Sora said.

"Let's just move on, before I commit homicide on a certain 3 girls." Mimi said. She smiled. Then they all burst out laughing. _How so much has changed._ Kari thought. And she was right.

"Alright." Sora said. "So what's on your minds?"


	2. Sleepover Part 2

A/N: I know that there hasn't been any mention of the Dark World yet, but it is coming. I just want to get some humor/background here. Set up the characters. By chapter 4-5 probably. Please just be patient, and enjoy what is in the chapter!

**Sleepover Part 2**

**(Kari POV)**

"The fact that you turned my hair green, and spiked it!" Mimi said, laughing.

"Well, obviously!" Kari pointed out.

"Sora asked." Mimi stated.

"I think we heard me." Sora giggled.

"Yah, we aren't deaf Mimi!" Yolei joked.

"And I think I know what Sora meant to say…" Kari said. She had that same smirk Yolei did.

"What do you mean Kari?" Yolei asked. Sora looked at Kari. They both knew what Kari was going to say. _I know what you meant._ Kari's look gave her.

"I didn't mean to say _what's_ on your minds." Sora started.

"She meant to say _who's_ on your minds." Kari finished. Her and Sora laughed. Yolei and Mimi both blushed.

"C'mon guys, spill it!" Sora said. No one spoke up. "No volunteers? C'mon! There are no guys here! No need to be shy!" Still, no one volunteered.

"You first Sora!" Mimi said.

"Okay. Not much to tell you. You guys already know that me and Matt are dating." Sora said.

"Yah, but….." Yolei said. Her smirk was back. Kari could tell that Yolei was setting up Sora for as akward a moment as possible.

"But what?" Sora was clueless. Mimi seemed to know where Yolei was going with this, because she kept it going.

"Well, we heard that he popped the question." Mimi said. Immediately, Sora was blushing furiously.

"A…and?" Sora said. Kari could hear the unevenness in her voice, even though she seemed to be trying to keep her calm look. Now, Kari joined in.

"What did you say!" Kari asked. She couldn't help but ask.

"'No need to be shy!'" Yolei mocked Sora.

"YES!" Sora shouted. They all screeched in joy.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Yolei asked her, voice still filled with joy.

"Well, we told a couple people. Only our parents, and Tai." Sora said.

"Tai knows?" Kari's voice was filled with surprise.

"Matt insisted we tell him."

"And you didn't tell us?" Mimi said.

"No. We were going to, but we were going to tell you all at once." Sora explained.

"Let's tell them now!" Yolei said.

"How?" Mimi asked.

"Tomorrow we will. We'll tell everyone to come here in the morning." Sora said. "I'll tell Matt to email everyone." She got out her D-Terminal and emailed Matt. "Done. Any volunteers now?" No one spoke. "Fine. How about you Yolei?" Yolei looked up.

"Ummm…"

"Sora, everybody knows who Yolei likes!" Kari said.

"Yah, I know that. I just want to hear her say it." Sora said.

"I have a better idea! Let's not do that. Let's play truth or dare!" Yolei suggested, trying to get out of this moment.

"Sounds fun!" Kari added. She was trying to help her friend.

"Okay then, who's first?" Mimi asked. They all sat in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go." Kari said.

"Okay. Kari, truth or dare?" Kari thought about it for a moment. _Knowing them, dares would mean embarrassment. So would truths though…_

"Truth." She finally said.

"Who in this room is the ugliest?"

"Right now? You Mimi. Neon green hair…not good on you." Kari laughed.

"Anyways, Yolei, truth or dare?"

"Dare?" Yolei said her answer as a question.

"I dare you to prank call Tai and Matt, saying you're the Zoo Manager, and they're signed up to be new exhibits!" Kari said.

"You're brilliant!" Sora said.

"Fine, but I'm using your home phone." Yolei stated. She walked over to the phone, dialed Matt's home phone (Sora told her the number), and prank called them. Mimi, Sora, and Kari could hear a lot of screaming coming from the phone. It stopped, then Yolei came back in. "I just hope that they don't figure out it was me." Kari laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell Tai it was you!" Kari joked.

"You'd better not!" Yolei said, holding up a fist.

"Just calm down! It's your turn anyways Yolei." Sora said, still laughing.

"Fine, Sora, truth or dare."

"Oh, truth I guess." Sora said.

"Okay, this is a 2 parter okay?"

"Fine."

"When did Matt propose?"

"About 4 months ago."

"So near the end of school?" Kari asked.

"A month before school ended." Yolei said. "Now for part 2. When's the wedding?"

"A month." Sora answered.

"We're all invited, right?" Mimi said.

"Of course. And you're the maid of honor. Yolei, Kari, you guys are bridesmaids."

"Yay!" Mimi screeched.

"Thanks Sora, and I can already guess who Matt's best man is." Kari said.

"It's not hard to figure out. It's Tai of course." Sora answered. "Now, Mimi, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Mimi tried to say it calmly, but she didn't hide it too well. Kari could plainly see that she was worried.

**(Mimi POV)**

"How brave Mimi." Sora said. _What is she planning? _Mimi thought.

"Why is that? What are you going to do to me?" Mimi asked Sora.

"We're not doing anything to you…physically. I'm making you do something." Sora said. Now she had that evil smirk. _Uh oh…What could she possibly be planning?_ Mimi was worried.

"I dare you to…" Sora stopped.

"What?" Mimi asked. _What is planning? Is she going to make me prank call someone?_

"She stopped to build the suspense." Kari said.

"Oh. Well then it's working just fine, because I'm completely terrified." Mimi told her. Sora whispered something to Kari and Yolei. They both smiled, nodded, and giggled. _They're in on it! Uh oh!_ Mimi thought. "Getting more worried over here!"

"No need to be worried! This won't injure you in any way!" Yolei said. They were still laughing.

"Just tell me what I need to do!" Mimi yelled. "Sorry, I'm still worried."

"Okay, I dare you to call Izzy and ask him out!" Sora said. She had a smile almost as big as her face. _So, this is what they planned! _

"Why should I?" Mimi asked.

"Come on Mimi! We know you like him!" Yolei said.

"Maybe I don't."

"It's so obvious!" Kari told her.

"What do you mean by 'It's so obvious'?"

"She means that it's obvious that you like him! We see that look in your eye when he's around." Yolei said.

"And don't forget that time that we were in that pyramid, and you got angry with him, because of all the attention he gave his computer. It was also because you felt like he liked the computer more than you. You were jealous of a laptop." Sora said. Everyone stared at Mimi. She felt her stomach drop. _Do I like him? I remember getting mad at him, but I don't think I was jealous. And, he's my friend, so of course I'm happy when he's around. But do I feel that way about him? I don't know. I just can't figure this out right now. Not while everyone's staring at me._ Mimi thought.

"I don't know! Just stop pressuring me! I refuse to do it!" Mimi yelled. Now the staring became different. Now they were staring out of guilt, not out of anticipation. "Sorry."

"It's okay Mimi. Why don't we stop playing for right now." Yolei said.

"Yah, I agree. If you're that upset, don't worry about it." Kari said.

"Mimi." Sora looked at her.

"Yah Sora?" Mimi looked at Sora.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Sora told Mimi. She was looking right into Mimi's eyes.

"Later tonight." Mimi said quietly. Yolei, Kari, and Sora nodded. _Yolei and Kari heard me?_ Mimi thought. "Sorry Yolei, Kari."

"It's okay Mimi." Kari said. She was smiling.

"Yah, we understand. There are just some things that are difficult to talk about." Yolei said. She was also smiling. Her and Kari looked at each other, and Mimi could swear that they were struggling to keep smiling. _I wonder if something is going on with Yolei or Kari?_


	3. Sorting Things Out

A/N: This one is mostly the conversation between Mimi and Sora that was planned last chapter. R&R (even though that goes without saying)!

**Sorting Things Out**

**(Mimi POV)**

After Kari and Yolei went to sleep, Mimi and Sora went out to the living room. They sat down on the couch. Mimi was nervous. _Am I sure I want to know?_ She was afraid of the answer, so she didn't think about it.

"You ready?" Sora asked. Mimi wasn't sure she was ready to talk about this stuff. She was always a girly girl back then, and even though she toughened up in New York, she still had a bit of that in her, but not enough to make this conversation comfortable. But Sora was her best friend. She trusted her. "If you changed your mind, that's alright." Sora said. Mimi took a deep breath. Since they brought it up earlier, she knew that if she didn't sort everything out now, she won't be able to stop thinking about it, and might regret it.

"I'm ready." Mimi said. She looked up at Sora, and looked her in the eyes. They were full of care, compassion, kindness. This helped.

"So, why'd you get so upset earlier?" Sora asked.

"It's just that…I never really thought about it. I guess, you guys just…" Mimi trailed off.

"Yah," Sora said. "I'm sorry. I thought that you liked him. You always seemed to."

"We are good friends, so I never thought about it. It never crossed my mind."

"Well, why we figure it out, together." Sora suggested. _She is my best friend. Maybe it would be a good idea to talk about it._ Mimi thought.

"Sure." Mimi said. She tried to hide how uncomfortable and nervous she felt, but she didn't think that she was doing a very good job.

"I'm not trying to pressure or force you to do this. It is completely your choice." Sora said. _She must see how uncomfortable I am. I have to just do it. Loosen up. Vent. _Mimi thought.

"It's okay. I want to talk."

"Okay. So, let's start with you venting. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm not sure how to start though…" Mimi said.

"Just start talking about it. Pretend that I'm not here if it helps."

"Okay. Maybe once I get started, it'll get easier. So, when I met him at summer camp, I thought he was a nerdy, geeky, dorky, creep. I tried to avoid him. But, then we got the Digivices and were sent to the Digital World. I couldn't really avoid him, because we all had to stick together. He kept blaming everything on aliens in the beginning. It was really annoying. I think I speak for all of us when I say that when he stopped it with that stupid alien idea, we were all relieved." She looked at Sora. "Am I doing good?" She asked.

"Yah, and I agree on the alien thing. It got old, real fast." Sora said. She giggled. This helped Mimi to loosen up.

"Thanks. Anyway, he did finally dump that stupid alien theory around the same time that I got mad at Izzy because he was paying more attention to his computer than me. And then, we had to find the eighth child, err, Kari, and then there were the Dark Masters. Then we got to go home. I had to say goodbye to Palmon. When we got back, I spent a lot of time hanging with you guys. Mostly you and Izzy. He became one of my best friends. He tried to teach me things about computer, but I was hard to teach. I kept giving up and putting myself down. But Izzy didn't give up on me. I learned a few things, not many though. I even taught him a few things about fashion. Although, I don't think he really cared. Then, I found out that I was moving to America. It was hard telling all of you guys. It was really sad, but I didn't have a choice. The next time I saw you guys was when I came and met the new guys. I was so happy to see you all again! Especially that one time, when we had the picnic on the anniversary if the day we defeated Myotismon. We all talked about our old adventures! And I liked that time when I met the guy who looked like young Gennai. Then we battled MaloMyotismon. Then I moved back I was SO happy to be back with you guys! All of you! Even Tai! I missed all of you! I started hanging out with you and Izzy again. I get as much time with you, because of you and Matt, so I brought Kari and Yolei into my best friend circle." Mimi finished.

"Great job Mimi!" Sora said. "Now, let's talk about some of the big parts of that. Let's start with him being 'a nerdy, geeky, dorky, creep'. What made you think that? Has it changed?"

"Well, at first, they were all true. I thought them because they were my first impressions. But now, I still believe the nerdy, geeky, dorky part. But he's not a creep."

"Why is he still nerdy, geeky, and dorky?" Sora asked.

"Well, how much he knows about the computer makes him nerdy, geeky because he KNOWS he's a nerd, and dorky because of his catchphrase."

"What about his catchphrase?" Sora asked.

"His catchphrase, prodigious, is so…" Mimi trailed off. _Oh. There's hint one huh. _Mimi thought.

"Is so…what?" Sora asked. She sounded as if she knew what Mimi was going to say.

"Adorkable." Mimi said.

"Alright. So there's one reason you may like him. On to our next point. When you got mad at him because he was paying more attention to his computer than you, why?" She asked.

"Well, back then, I was still a very girly girl. So I loved attention. And being around Izzy, and him not paying attention just irked me."

"So, it was because you loved attention?"

"Yah, well part of it. Most of it was because…because it was just us and the Digimon, so I thought he would pay attention since, except for our Digimon, we were alone. I guess, I was kinda jealous of his computer." Mimi said.

"Another reason. Now, when he was teaching you about computer stuff, why'd you stay instead of quitting?"

"Because Izzy wouldn't give up. If he was willing to help, who was I not to keep trying?"

"It wasn't because you enjoyed hanging with him, and as we just covered, you liked the attention he gave you?"

"It was!" Mimi blurted. _Stupid Mimi!_ She thought. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Now for our final and biggest point. When you found out you were moving, what did you think when you thought about having to move away from Izzy?"

"Well, I was upset because I was moving away from one of my best friends." Mimi said.

"But, how did it feel?"

"Different. When I told you, I felt sad, really sad. But when I told Izzy, not only did I feel really sad, but…something else."

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to his house. His mom knew me because I had been over before because we were best friends. So I went to his room to tell him. I started crying before I even said anything. I sat down on a chair in front of his computer…"

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I'm having trouble remembering….I remember! I had sat down on the chair in front of his computer…

(FLASHBACK)

Mimi knocked on the door of Izzy's house.

"Hello?" Mrs. Izumi said, "Oh, hi Mimi!"

"Hell Mrs. Izumi."

"Are you here for a play date with Izzy?"

"Mrs. Izumi, no one our age has "play dates". It's called "hanging out."."

"Oh, well, okay then. But, you are here to talk to Izzy, right?"

"Yes." Mimi said, annoyed. _Mrs. Izumi can be so frustrating sometimes._

"Okay. He's down in his room. Probably on his computer."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Thanks!" Mimi said. She walked in, and knocked on Izzy's door.

"Is that you mom?" Izzy's voice came from the other side.

"No. It's Mimi." Izzy opened the door.

"Okay then." He said. Mimi walked into Izzy's room. As soon as Izzy shut the door, Mimi started crying. She sat down in the chair in front of Izzy's computer. "What's wrong Mimi? Did Tai do something?" He said. Then he laughed a bit. Izzy only seemed to make jokes around her.

"It's not Tai. It's my parents."

"What'd they do?"

"They…they told me that we're moving to New York. In America." Mimi said. Then she started crying again.

"It's okay. When are you leaving?"

"In a week." Mimi said. Then she cried harder. _Why is saying goodbye always so hard?_

"Mimi. It's going to be just fine. We can all email, video chat, and I'm sure that I can come up with something." Izzy said.

"I know, but it just won't be the same as hanging out with all you guys!" Mimi said. She was still sobbing.

"Mimi, stop crying." He said. She fell out of the chair, and Izzy helped her up.

"Thanks Izzy."

"No problem Mimi." Izzy said.

"But I will miss you guys. You are all my best friends!"

"And we are all going to miss you Mimi. Even if you are the most bratty person we know." Izzy said. But he said it with a smile, as a joke.

(PRESENT)

"And then we hugged. But…it was different. We were best friends, so we had hugged many times. But this hug…it felt different. I hadn't realized it, because I was so upset about leaving you all that I needed a hug, but it did fell different."

"Different how?"

"I haven't thought about it. I guess…I don't know how to describe it."

"Like, and this will sound extremely corny, electricity?"

"Well…I guess that would be the best way to describe it." Mimi said. "I can't think of any other words. Like I said, I didn't realize it, because I never thought of him like that. But now, thinking about it. It felt…good. Left me happier actually. It helped cheer me up."

"So, let's review now, shall we."

"Sure."

"Okay. You think is catchphrase is 'adorkable', you were jealous of his computer, you enjoy when you're around him, you enjoy when he gives you attention (differently then you enjoy us giving you attention), he was the hardest to say goodbye to, and that ONE hug, that you paid NO attention to, was the one that made you feel happier when no one could make you happy about moving from us, and especially, him." Sora said. _Wow, she's really good at this._ Mimi thought.

"Basically." Mimi said.

"So, now what do you think?" Sora asked her.

"I guess…" Mimi said. She was blushing now. _Not now cheeks! Not now!_ "I guess I do."

"Of course you do! Even Yolei, who has known you for only 4 years, could see it. Although, it seems that only me, Kari, and Yolei could see it." Sora said. She was chuckling.

"Kari? Kari!" They heard Yolei say from inside the room.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"It's Kari! It's attacking her again! Like the other night!"

"What's attacking her?" Mimi asked. _Maybe she's imagining it._ Mimi thought.

"The Dark World!"


End file.
